If This World Were Mine
by sissouthernink1994
Summary: "Adam, if this world were mine, I'd give it to you. For everything you've given to me, I'd give you anything your heart desired." Adam Lambert's reply, "James, I don't need the world and I already have my heart's desire. I have you; you are my world."
1. Intro

If This World Were Mine

**A/N:** I usually start my fics with the summary here; I'm starting this one with the note.

This is my second fic in which I'm venturing into the world of reality TV. My other reality TV fic is "The A-List: New York Expressions of Love" shown on Logo TV. So if can't get back to my profile page or missed it on the "just in" entries, you can search for it in Miscellaneous TV Shows. Or you can search for Adam Lambert.

That's right…with this fic I am joining the other authors who have written about American Idol runner-up Adam Lambert. I was very disappointed that he didn't win; I really thought he should have. However, I think he is more than making up for it. He has an absolutely AMAZING voice. He can sang! Yeah, I said sang. There's a difference between singing and sanging and he can sang. And he is very handsome. That sly, sexy smirk/smile, those eyes, those tight pants and that voice is more than any man could hope for. Oh, the strut, can't forget the strut. I won't be pairing him Tommy Joe, like so many of the fics I've read.

The title is from one of my favorite songs written by the late Marvin Gaye called "If This World Were Mine". This is one of many duets he recorded with beautiful songbird Tammi Terrell. If you haven't heard this, please find it and listen to it. Their voices just blend so beautifully. If you can't find the original, the best remake (IMHO) was recorded by the late Luther Vandross and songstress Cheryl Lynn. This happens to be my OC's favorite song as well.

**Disclaimer:** The only things I own are my

OC Sebastian James Kyle, III

The singing group he sings in (Southern Gentlemen)

The record label the group is on (522 Productions and Twin Spin Music)

**Warning:** This fic is a slash (male/male). If this doesn't interest you, please turn back now. Rated T to start will probably turn M at some point. Chapter 1 has a lot of language, just so you know. So just, go ahead and alert the story or me so when it changes you won't have to search for it.

**Summary: **"Adam, if this world were mine, I'd give it to you. For everything you've given to me, I'd give you anything your heart desired." Adam Lambert's reply, "James, I don't need the world and I already have my heart's desire. I have you; you are my world."


	2. Flash Forward

**Disclaimer:** The only things I own are my

OC Sebastian James Kyle, III

The singing group he sings in

The record label the group is on

**Warning:** This fic is a slash (male/male). If this doesn't interest you, please turn back now. Rated T to start will probably turn M at some point. So just, go ahead and alert the story or me so when it changes you won't have to search for it.

Flash-forward…

James walked in the living room of the hotel suite, finally in the most comfortable clothing- his pajamas. Adam was already in his and relaxing on the couch, waiting for James. Adam was sitting in the corner of the couch with his legs and arms open to comfort his lover. All was quiet in their suite. Adam could have had music playing, but decided against it. James picked up his glass of wine from the coffee table and took a long sip. He wondered if Adam should have fixed him a stronger drink; he kind of wanted to forget tonight ever happened. But doing that meant that he and Adam never would have been. That's what all the chaos and fuss was about. And right now, Adam was the glue holding this handsome brother together.

James nestled himself between Adam's legs, placing his glass on the table behind the couch. He leaned against his lover's chest and immediately felt those loving arms encircle him. As he rested his head, he let out the weariest of sighs. Adam kissed James's temple. James turned his face, kissed Adam's lips then nestled back into his arms.

"I know this is going to be a weird question, but how are you really feeling?" Adam asked. James shook his head in disbelief at the events of the last few weeks. He never thought his honesty could potentially cost so much.

"Honestly? I'm a huge ball of confusion, babe. I really don't know what to think. On one hand, I'm angry and pissed. I'm hurt that the fans, _our _fans would treat me and _us _that way. On the other, I feel guilty and ashamed that my act of honesty caused our fans to stop believing in us. It's costing album sales, TV appearances and now concert tickets. If I had just…"

"James, you shouldn't be ashamed of who you are. You were honest with yourself first, then the members of your group then your fans. You wanted to share that part of your life with them, from your heart before some crazy tabloid spun it in a different direction. No one can tell your story but you. And it wasn't a total loss. You've seen the letters from those people that were encouraged by what you said. By coming out to your fans, some of them were able to come out too."

"But the unsupportive ones don't realize by trying to hurt and boycott me, they are hurting and boycotting everyone else. We've sold out the Garden before. There are a few places that you don't book _unless_ you know you can fill them. We felt that way about Madison Square Garden. They took pity on us and I thank them for that, but they lost so much money with our show tonight. All we want to do is make music; we wanna sing and write. We wanna bring smiles to people's faces. But if they don't support us, what do we have?" James asked as the tears began to crawl down his cheeks. "And the guys are so understanding, more than they should ever have to be. Every dagger that flies at me, cuts them. This is their livelihood too. It's so messed up."

The couple sat in silence for a few minutes. Adam held James closer and gently rocked him as his cried. He could feel James's hands on his pleading for understanding. Adam loved the way their skin looked next to each other's. The nail art he work tonight wasn't black like it normally was; it matched the outfits James wore on stage tonight. He was supporting his boyfriend. Tonight those pale, soft hands were holding James's mocha brown ones in love and comfort. Southern Gentleman had followed through with their meet-n-greet after the show even though they were emotionally drained from disappointment. The men kept their promise. All the ticket holders, no matter their seat purchase, were treated to a floor show. They received the same energetic, we-love-our-fans performance they would have received if the Garden had been sold out. They signed tour books, tickets, and t-shirts. They took so many pictures with their fans, the ones that were supportive.

It was after the fans left that James made his speech to the group with their managers, band, label CEO, friends and family. He was thinking about leaving the group. Maybe if he left, people would buy their music and concert tickets again. Maybe they would regain their respect in the R&B world. Maybe.

"I don't know how to fix this one." James sniffed as he slowly stopped crying. Adam was gently stroking his face and arms.

"Maybe you guys should do a conference or something. A talk show maybe." Adam commented.

"I don't even think Oprah can fix this."

"Maybe not Oprah, but it would be a start."

"I thought I explained everything that night on Twitter and in the video and the articles. What more do they want from me?"

"I don't know. I guess most of them don't understand why you waited so long to come out to them."

"But I keep thinking about how little album sales we would have had if they had known from the beginning that I was gay. You see how they turned on us? They only reason we had sales was because I kept myself in the closet."

"Do you regret it?" his lover asked kissing his hands.

"Concerning us? No, never that. Never, you." He returned the kiss to Adam's hands. "You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time. I love you with all my heart. I cannot imagine being in love with anyone else. But I just wish it had turned out differently for my career."

"Jaybaby, it's not over yet. I think there's still time to fix it."James turned his head to look at Adam.

"How?"

"By staying. I don't think you should leave the group. I mean, have you ever _really looked_ at any footage of you guys singing? It's magic but it's magic with all five of you, not four. I mean my favorite song is 'Love'. Your _a cappella_ voices blend so beautifully and for the life of me I still can't figure out why you decided against releasing it as a single. The recording gives me goose bumps; can you imagine what I get when you sing it live? It's moments like that, that makes what we do worth the shit and craziness we have to go through." James pulled Adam's arms closer around him.

"You think I should stay?"

"Yeah I do. I don't know what your contract says, but I think this can be fixed. No one wants to see the end of Southern Gentlemen, I know I don't. Focus on the fans you do have, venture out for new ones. However, in the end if you decide that leaving is the best, I will support you. No matter what."

"Thank you sweetheart. I had no idea that coming out to my fans would cause all this! It seems so much easier for other artists. Ellen's career is fine. I don't remember Melissa Etheridge losing fans. Dave Koz said he actually gained fans. Even metal god Rob Halford still has fans. Nobody stopped buying their records, their concerts weren't boycotted. Even when you officially came out, things were fine."

"Yeah, and I thought it was obvious to everyone that I was outrageously gay, but there were a lot of people who didn't know. Had no gaydar what so ever."

"Even Congressman Barney Frank is still being elected after coming out over 20 years ago. Being gay didn't change things for them or you, why me? Why am I suffering?"

"I wish I knew Jaybaby, I wish I knew." They spent the next hour or so trying to relax with their glasses of wine. But it was spent mostly in comfort and question. After a while, Adam convinced James to go to bed. Nothing was going to be solved that night anyway. They might as well get some rest and recharge their batteries for the next fight.

**A/N2:** If you don't know the people I mentioned- Rob Halford (from Judas Priest), Melissa Etheridge (I guess you consider her a rock musician), Dave Koz (jazz musician), Ellen DeGeneres (comedienne), Barney Frank (D-MA) are all openly gay.


	3. The Plan

**Disclaimer:** The only things I own are my

OC Sebastian James Kyle, III

The singing group he sings in

The record label the group is on

**Warning:** This fic is a slash (male/male). If this doesn't interest you, please turn back now. Rated T to start will probably turn M at some point. So just, go ahead and alert the story or me so when it changes you won't have to search for it. **Severe** language in this chapter and it is longer than I thought it would be.

**A/N:** The great thing about FF is that you can write yourself and whoever you want into one of your stories. Which I am now doing. I'm the CEO of the company and my husband is Hill Harper. Yes and if this world were_ really_ mine…he would be my husband. Enjoy. Reviews are welcome and wanted.

Chapter 1: The Plan

"You're kidding me, right?" Singer Adam Lambert asked as he shook his head.

"I wish." His manager Simon Fuller replied.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously."

"This makes no sense. They're rejecting the whole album?"

"Yes."

"All fifteen songs?"

"All fifteen."

"Why?"

"They didn't like it."

"They didn't like it. What the hell kinda answer is that?" He thought a moment. "Ok no problem. We'll just go through the other songs we recorded and select something else."

"No, Adam."

"No? What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean, they've heard and rejected them all."

"What?"

"They already listened to them. After hearing your submission they called Lee and asked him to bring them the other recordings."

"Forty-two songs? They are rejecting all forty-two songs?"

"Yes."

"This is **bullshit** Simon. Forty-two songs. Did they happen to pay attention to who I worked with? I mean Madonna doesn't accept collabo requests from just anybody."

"I know Adam, but-"

"No, Simon I don't think you do. I worked with Timbaland, Rodney Jerkins, people who wouldn't look twice at me before. We're talking award winners, chart topping artists and producers. And they're rejecting _everything_?"

"Everything. Look, we can find some more songs. Mayb-"

"More songs? Do you know how long it took us to get _those_? Rodney Jerkins wasn't going to give that song to me. I practically had to _beg_ him to let me try it and see how it was going to work. That song was Chris Brown bound. But he let me record it. Me, Simon. Me."

"It's not as bad as it seems Adam."

"Its bullshit and it is as bad as it seems. Not only is it bullshit, its bad bullshit. And you, you couldn't fight for any of the songs?"

"Their mind was pretty made up."

"They didn't like Erica's songs either?"

"No, they actually hated hers the most. They felt they weren't written or produced well."

"What?"

"They don't deem her a good producer."

"Again, pure bullshit. Where's that copy of Billboard?" Adam looked around his manager's office for the latest copy of Billboard Magazine. When he found it, he walked back to Simon's desk. He glanced around for the Post-Its and a highlighter he kept on his desk. Adam frantically thumbed through the magazine. "Here, look." He placed Post-It on the page and highlighted the name. "Darius Rucker's song has been on this country chart for six weeks. And…where's the jazz…" He flipped pages again, and highlighted again. "Here, Chris Botti, uh…Michael Buble, and Kirk Whalum. Three jazz songs she has on the Jazz Top 40. Three Simon."

"Adam, this changes no-"

"Wait, I'm not done yet. They don't believe that she knows what she's doing. Look here, Pop Charts." He started highlighting. "There, fourteen songs in the Pop Top 40. Fourteen! Nobody has that record. Nobody. And look at this. She wrote a song for Metallica. A certified heavy metal group wouldn't you say?" Simon nodded. "That song has been in the Top 40 for **twenty-two weeks**. She doesn't even _**listen**_ to heavy metal Simon! How do you explain that?"

"I can't."

"Damn right you can't! You can't make shit like this up. She is proving week after week on these charts that she knows what she's doing. And none of these people are her artists. None! If she's doing that with people from other labels, what do you think her artists are doing? Infinity and beyond!"

"Adam I'm telling you what they have said. They don't like any of the songs."

"Isn't your job to convince them? You're my manager, you represent my interests. You are telling me that you cannot fight for this recording? This is some to the best stuff we've recorded."

"I can't Adam."

"Can't or won't Simon? Tell me the fucking truth. You're my manager, you fight for me. Should I be looking for other representation?"

"No, it's just-"

"Just what Simon? Spit it the fuck out."Simon sighed. What he had to say next Adam was not going to like at all.

"The label feels that…" He paused. Adam gave him a look with his hands out as if to say "what?" "The label feels that your novelty-"

"Novelty?" Simon held his hands up to say that there was more.

"Let me finish. They feel your novelty has worn off." There, he finally said it.

"Novelty? What the fuck! A novelty!" Adam paced back and forth in front of Simon's desk, his anger couldn't be contained. "Novelty? Novelty is the toy from the Cracker Jack Box. Novelties are the little things you give out at kids' birthday parties and cutesy little promotional shit. I have _**never**_ been novelty Simon. I'm an artist, a true artist. I've sung all over this world and that was all _**before**_ American Idol. How many artists does RCA have that can really, truly sing Broadway, Pop, Rock and Jazz? I'm the only one. The only one Simon. Novelty my ass." He walked away from the desk.

"Adam, look. The label feels that you don't have to be so out there anymore. They just want you to sing. They just want you to be no-"

"Normal? That's what you were going to say wasn't it? They want me to be normal. They want me to blend in with every other two-cent pop star on the charts. Answer me this Simon, were they paying attention to me when they signed me? I wear nail polish _all_ the time, I wear makeup and heavy eyeliner on stage, I'm gay and outrageous. I spike my hair, I wear tight clothes that accentuate my crotch and then I dance in a way to make sure everyone sees it. This is how I comfortably express myself. And my fans like- no they _**love**_ it. They love it Simon. Money, money, money. That's all that see huh? What about the artistry? Do they see that? Do they even try? Well, all my artistry bought them some things they now can't live without didn't it? Ask them about those new cars and houses. Ask them about their children's educations, the jewelry and clothes. That's me- my music, my voice, my hard working band. People paid money to hear me sing and dance." He paused.

"Wait, that's why they are rejecting the recordings, isn't it? They don't feel it's marketable enough do they? My band members took some real initiative, came out of their creative shells and wrote some of those songs, we arranged a lot of stuff. We worked hard, Simon. This album we presented was not something that was thrown together last minute. It's not scraps and sloppy seconds. This is all heart and knowledge."

"Adam I'm just telling you what they told me."

"Well you can tell them_** I**_ said this is bullshit."

"I'm not telling them that." Simon scoffed and adamantly shook his head.

"Oh yes you are."

"My job's not worth it."

"Your job? Simon you're _my_ manager. _**I pay you to represent me with the label**_."

"What do you want me to do Adam?"

"What do I want you to do? I want you to do your job Simon." Adam sat down and immediately got back you. "I'll tell you what you're going to do. You will set up another meeting, you will take this copy of Billboard that I so brilliantly highlighted for you and you fight for this album. Tell them I said this rejection is utter bullshit and that I am not happy at all. I'm serious." Adam said as he pointed to Simon. "You fight like your life depended on it. I won't except anything less, you got that?" Simon nodded that he understood. Adam just didn't know how hard this was going to be. Adam nodded when he saw that Simon understood then he picked up his jacket from the chair and left Simon's office.

Adam went home, still pissed and angry. He needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand this debacle. He called Erica Wilson-Harper, the CEO of 522 Productions. He felt that they had a pretty tight bond after working together. She produced three songs for him (all now rejected by RCA), one song for a compilation and two for a soundtrack that she was working on.

"Hello?"

"Erica, hi it's Adam."

"Hi darling how are you?"She replied with her southern accent.

"Uh…not so good. You have a few minutes to talk?"

"Of course. I'm just picking up my popcorn and filling up my water bottle." Adam looked at his watch.

"Is it three already?"

"Yes sir. You forget I'm a few hours ahead of you."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"Trevor, can you take messages for me? Thanks." He could hear her say. "Ok, I'm in my office now, what's going on?" She sat at her desk and got comfortable.

"RCA rejected the album."

"All fifteen songs?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure they listened to it? You and Rodney Jerkins rocked the daylights outta that song!"

"Not only did they listen to it _and_ reject it, they rejected all forty-two that we recorded."

"Adam, you're kidding me right?"

"I wish."

"Oh my god, honey I'm so sorry. I know how hard everyone worked on it."

"And what makes it worse is that Simon isn't fighting for the album. They told him that my novelty has worn off and they think I don't I need to be so out there."

"Your own manager doesn't believe in your project? That's just cruel. It's a slap in the face to say the music won't sell, but saying the artistry is bad is a complete stab in the heart."

"Erica I've never been so fucking pissed in my life. I'm sorry for the language."

"I've heard worst, believe me. I can't believe that this is happening. They didn't like any of the songwriters or producers?"

"Nope, and Simon said they hated yours the most."

"Mine? Why?"

"They told him that you didn't produce well." She laughed.

"If that wasn't so funny and ridiculous I'd be pissed. If they read Billboard for more than just their own artists, they'd know better."

"I even showed Simon. He said it's not going to make a difference."

"But you did tell him to back and fight right?"

"Hell yeah I did. He didn't seem to like it too much though." Erica was quiet a moment.

"Adam, I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be honest in your thinking and reflection. In the past, oh let's say six to twelve months, do you think Simon has been the best effective manager that he could be?" Adam sighed and was silent.

"I would have said yes, but now that you asked me, I don't know. This is the first big disagreement we've really had. The first one we haven't been able to resolve yet."

" I'm going to put this out there and I want you to seriously think about it. No artist really spends their whole career with just one record label. Many don't spend it with the same management team. You've had great success with RCA and great representation with 19 Recordings, but suppose it's time to move on? Do you know how much is left on your contract?"

"Not off the top of my head, no."

"Here's something else, if you were to change labels do you think Simon would stay and support you? Would you want him to?"

"Wow, I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it. Naïve of me to think that I could spend my whole career in one place."

"I think so. Business relationships are no different from the love ones. People grow, outgrow, feelings change, needs change. Simon already told you they feel your 'novelty' has worn off. They don't see you as special anymore. You are officially a money maker, well you were a money maker when they signed you, but now it seems like they don't care about the art that will make the money."

"Tell me about it. I don't even know what label I'd want to go to."

"You know I have plenty of room for you, if you decided you want to change. We have a no cussing/alcohol/drug abuse policy. You'd be the most sexually outrageous artist here. I wouldn't suppress your creativity, but we do have guidelines."

"I'll think about it."

"You'll be in this weekend to work on that other song right?"

"Yeah."

"Do me a favor before then; see if you can gauge Simon's loyalties and let me know. Just ask him a few questions and your heart will let you know what's going on. I'll check on some things here and we'll talk Friday, ok?"

"Thanks for listening."

"You're welcome sweetie. It's what I do best. Besides produce great music."

Adam hung up from his phone call with Erica feeling better about the situation. There could be a solution; one that maybe didn't involve RCA and Simon Fuller. He was mulling over the questions he would need to ask Simon about his loyalty. He had a hard time believing that Simon didn't have his back. He began to wonder if RCA was trying to perfect their skills in the art of double-talk. Suppose they were promising Simon something that he couldn't refuse? What if he got his "reward" after getting Adam to stay "inline"? Thinking about it started to ruin the good mood Erica had put him in. So he decided to wait a day before asking his questions.

After a day to cool off from their conversation, Adam called Simon the following day. First reason was to confirm the meeting times for the weekend trip to Memphis on Friday. Then he started the conversation, easing in his questions as they went along. Adam got his answer pretty quickly and he wasn't pleased to discover it. He sent a text to Erica.

**new msg from Adam Lambert**

i got my answer. not looking 2 good.

**new reply from Erica Wilson-Harper**

i expected that we'll talk more 2morrow

Friday morning found Adam and Simon up and early at LAX. Well, early for them. By the time they made it there, (6 a.m.) everyone at 522 Productions was already heading in to work. Adam had his ears plugged up, reviewing the song he was working on and listening to music in general. He really didn't have the heart to talk to Simon. Business is business; he knew that. However, he had this sinking feeling that he was about to be stabbed in the back.

Once they arrived at Memphis International Airport, a car was waiting to take them to their early check in at their hotel. Erica was already knee deep in meetings and was hoping she would be finished by the time Adam arrived at the studio. She really wanted to focus on working with him. This was an important soundtrack for her. She sent him a text to tell him to go straight to the studio and she would join as soon as she could.

After her meeting ended, she sprinted to the bathroom then zipped down to their in-house test kitchen to grab some lunch. She would be working with Adam at least three hours and she couldn't go that long without lunch. She called up to the studio to let them know she was on her way. She was also bringing fresh pastries, but they didn't have to know that yet.

They started working and she was really pleased with what she was hearing and how things were coming along. Adam's voice was spot on and he liked what he was hearing. After a while, everyone took a break. Simon went into the hall to make some phone calls. Most of the band members went downstairs to take a smoke break. Adam came back into the studio just as some assistants were bringing Erica reports and messages from various departments.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what honey?" She asked as she flipped through the messages.

"That there were so many handsome guys that work here. Like this guy." She looked up as Jeff from photography brought her some proofs. She gave them the once over and her approval. "He's hot," Adam said as he left. "Is he doing any photo shoots today?"

"Adam."

"I'm serious. Does he need a nude male model?"

"Adam."

"I'm sure I can fit it in my schedule."

"Adam!" She gave him a look. "Knock it off."

"Oh, believe me, I'd love to. Tell me about him?"

"Forget about it."She said rolling her eyes.

"He's not gay?" She shook her head no. "My Gaydar must be off. That's how I know something is off with me."

"And he's married."

"To a woman?"

"Yes, to a woman."

"Damn shame." He paused. "How about your assistant? Trevor's single, yes?"

"Yes, but he's seeing someone."

"A handsome someone?"

"As a matter of fact, Fredrick is incredibly handsome."

"And what about this guy? He's sexy." She looked up as Kent from accounting brought her a report.

"Everything looks good if you want to make that purchase."

"Thanks Kent." She replied.

"Oh my god….would you look at his ass? I will be right back."

"Oh no you don't; stay put"

"I just saw _five_ sexy guys walk in and out of here and you're telling me to stay _put_?"

"Stay put."

"Stay put? Erica, I'm single, a little lonely, quite horny and pissed at my record label. I need an outlet. I need a release."

"I thought you didn't do one-nights anymore."

"I don't but everyone needs a little something sometime," he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"But nothing. Just stay put. I'm trying resolve one of those problems."

"As much as I admire you, you can't do anything for my horniness. No offense but there ain't that much alcohol on this earth."

"Yea and Amen to that! And I would never try to. That's not what I'm talking about. You've got two hands that can help you when you go to bed tonight." Adam was shocked. He blushed but laughed.

"I can NOT believe you just said that to me!"

"I did. Calm yourself. In time things will work out."

"Can I go work it out with Kent?"

"Adam."

"Ok, ok." He put his hands up in surrender. Just then, Simon came back into the studio.

"I don't have all the info I need for you guys right now, but I will tomorrow. Why don't you guys come by for lunch tomorrow and we can discuss everything then? I'll have what I need by then." She said.

"That's fine." Simon replied.

"You still have my address?" They nodded. "Just plug it into the GPS. Be there around noon-ish." The band members started coming back in. "Ok, let's finish recording, guys."

By the next morning, Adam and Simon still were not having friendly conversations. Adam wasn't sure it could happen. Cordial was the word of the day. After breakfast, Adam chilled in his hotel room answering Twitter questions. He was always amazed at the boldness of his fans. He always thought of himself as out and proud but sometimes the fans questions made him blush as red as tomatoes. He refused to answer the top/bottom question anymore. He refused to answer tweets about going on dates or one-night stands. On one hand, it would be cool. On the other hand, he couldn't guarantee that whoever he met could keep it quiet or anonymous. He was scandal enough on his own; he didn't need any help.

Simon spent the morning wondering how he could convince RCA to accept the recordings. He actually liked the majority of the songs he heard. And Adam was right about him being lucky and getting the song meant for Chris Brown. But what was he supposed to do? Yes, he represented Adam but he was also a part of RCA. He felt trapped. He couldn't tell Adam that; it wouldn't have made the situation any easier. He couldn't let on that there were things working against Adam. And that he was a part of it.

About 11:30, they met in the lobby and headed towards the parking garage where the car was picking them up. They managed to miss the large group of teenage girls hanging out for a modeling search. It would have been disastrous. They slipped into the car, gave the driver the directions and they headed towards Erica's house. Adam was surprised at the neighborhood. It seemed…normal. They were headed to the house of a record company CEO who was worth about a billion dollars. She didn't live in a guarded or gated community. Actually, there were kids playing in front yards all the way down to her house. Now she did have an MTV style crib; he did expect that. When he got ready, he would have one too.

He walked to the front door while Simon talked with the driver. By the time he made it to the front door Simon had joined him on the front porch. Adam rang the bell. Neither expected what would happen next when the door opened. A man with a toddler in his arm answered the door.

"Hey there Adam. Erica said you were coming by today."

"Hey Hill, how are you?" He said putting forth his hand to shake.

"Can't complain man." Hill said as they shook.

"This is my manager Simon Fuller."

"Welcome to the Harper House." Hill and Simon shook hands. "Come on in guys."

"Who is this little one?" Adam asked referring to the little boy in his arms.

"This is our son Miles, who is a little cranky today." They followed Hill into the foyer. Erica came to greet them and took their coats. While putting their coats in the closet, she got out six others.

"Aww, hi Miles." Adam said to the little boy. "He's such a handsome kid." He scrunched up his nose at him.

"Miles, be nice." His mother said as she patted him leg. "Here are your coats." As they stepped into the living room, they noticed five small kids standing next to the Christmas tree, putting things in kid-sized duffle bags and backpacks. Adam watched as she handed coats to four girls and one boy. "Girls make sure you have all your dance stuff."

"Mo, do you have your book?" Hill asked the boy.

"Yes sir."The girls starting putting on their coats.

"This is mommy's friend Mr. Lambert and his manager Mr. Fuller."

"Hello." They replied.

"Hi ladies. What are you up to today?"Adam asked.

"We're going to dance class." One said.

"Sounds pretty cool."

"Let me introduce everyone," Hill said. "These are our daughters Jai-Le, Zarabo, and Sanji. You've met our son Miles and these are my godchildren Maurice and Josephine. They're twins and we call them Mo and Jo."

"Wow, that's… a lot of kids." Adam said.

"We're so used to it now; we don't know any other way to live." Hill said. Erica helped the kids put their coats on and double-checked everyone's bag again.

"Ok, you have a bag, you have a bag, you have a bag, and you have a bag. Mo?"

"I have the snack bag."

"Snack bag and Hill?"

"I have the baby bag." He replied.

"Ok, I think that's it." Erica said as she kissed all of the children on their foreheads. "Have fun dancing, be good students and I'll see you later." They all headed towards the kitchen to the garage. She kissed her husband. "Have fun."

"Nice to see you guys again." Hill said as he followed the kids with an even crankier Miles in tow.

"Same here." Adam said. They followed her into the kitchen and saw the family calendar and message board. It was full of appointments, after school activities, family and church activities. There were play dates, schedules, you name it.

"Wow." Simon said. "You do this on a daily basis?"

"We have to. If it's not on this board it's probably not going to happen."

"I can't even imagine. Now I see why you run your company the way you do."Simon said.

"No, I run my family the way I run my company. I had that first. Welcome to the dining room." She said bringing them into the room.

"How many people do you sit at this table?" Adam asked as he admired the huge mahogany beauty.

"Full capacity, sixty."

"That was an actual meal?"

"Yep, last month for Thanksgiving. Please have a seat while I get us something to drink. Any preferences?"

"I'll take some sweet tea if you have any." Adam said.

"It's a southern household honey, of course there's sweet tea. Simon?"

"I guess you can make that two."

"Good." She disappeared back into the kitchen brought back a tray with three glasses, a huge salad bowl and three smaller bowls. "This is a raspberry dressing. I have others if you would like to try something else."

"I'm good with trying new things." Adam said. Simon nodded in agreement.

"Everything else should be done in a minute." A few minutes later, she brought in a large serving dish that had chicken on a bed of saffron rice and roasted vegetables on the side.

"With so many kids, how do you find time to cook like this?"Simon asked.

"Oh, we cook like this all the time. Hill and I have on-duty /off-duty weeks. On-duty meaning we are responsible for the kids. Since it is his week, he gets up, makes breakfast, takes them to school, and picks them up and after school activities. Then comes home and cooks dinner. It also takes care of Saturday activities too."

"So when you're off duty, what do you get to do?"

"I spend more time in the office or travel if I need to. I get to visit the stores and restaurants. On his off-duty days they film more and on Saturdays. When he's on-duty they basically shoot half a day from about 8 a.m. to 1 or 2 p.m."

"Tight schedules."

"Have to be."

"How do find time for yourselves?" Adam inquired.

"We always have time. It's what you do with the time that counts."

"So yesterday when you told me to stay put, you mentioned coming up with a plan." Adam said.

"Yes, let me ask you, have you decided that you want to change labels?"

"I think I might."

"Good."Simon stopped eating and looked confused.

"Wait, what? When did this happen?"

"Well, I told Adam that very few artists stayed with one label their whole career. And I told him that if the label rejected all of his submissions, that the company is no longer happy and looking for something different." Simon looked at Adam. "I told him I had plenty of space for him here and thanks to Kent, who you saw yesterday, I may have enough to buy you out of your contract."

"Seriously?" Adam asked. "How do you do that?"

"We'll talk about it."

"Yeah," Simon asked. "How _do _you do that?"

"I'll need your help Simon."

"Mine? How so?"

"Let me ask you this first. Do you intend to stay Adam's manager?"Simon was shocked that she would ask such a question.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A very good one, I think. I'm asking because I'm questioning your loyalty to his project. I listened to the songs, all forty-two. And I gotta tell you Simon I would have fought for the submission. And the only reason that comes to mind as to why you aren't fighting hard for this, is that RCA is offering you something else. If they are, now's a good time to say 'cause I could have a solution." Simon was quiet and sighed.

"I don't want to divulge this information because I only know what I'm supposed to know. It isn't much, now that I think about it. RCA is paying me a side salary to try and get Adam to change. They want him less outrageous, less out there, less..."

"Less gay." Adam said. Simon sighed.

"I just know what they said. I'm supposed to get him to find some new songs and rerecord the album." Erica looked at him and nodded that she understood.

"So back to my question…do you want to stay his manager?"

"I don't have a problem working with Adam. But I may not be able to stay his manager; I may not have a choice. That's about as much as I know."

"Ok. Well, this may be easier than I thought. I'd glad you brought paper so you can take notes. Here's where you come in Simon. I need you to find out how much Adam's contract, the masters and his catalogue is worth."

"What?" Simon asked.

"Ask for a meeting. Tell them you are going to try and smooth things over. Tell them you heard Adam might be looking for a new label and may record under a false name to get this album out."

"Wait you can do that? Would you have let me do that?"

"Yes and yes." She replied. Adam made a silent "wow" motion with his mouth.

"I never thought about doing that."

"Hopefully you won't have to. Simon, you tell them you think Adam might think twice if he knew how much he was worth to the label. Tell them you need the total worth, contract, masters and catalogue in a formal letter. If it is on official letterhead, he can't say that you pulled a number out of thin air. "

"Why this way?" Adam asked.

"Because they wouldn't dare give _me_ a price on one of their artists. But they _would _give one to a manager who was trying to keep the peace."

"And you think this will work?" Simon didn't sound sure.

"Of course. And it will go right along with what you said. If they are paying you to get him 'in line', they won't be any wiser. The plan stays between the three of us. You'll probably have the quote in about a week or so. They may give you four prices- one for the masters, one for the catalog and one for the contract. The fourth price will probably have all three plus lawyer fees estimated."

"Which price do you want?"

"Oh I need all of them." She took a sip of her tea. "I need the masters because as long as they hold them, they can do what they please. They can license it out to a movie or show as much as they want. And I'd like to have everything associated with Adam Lambert, if he decides to join us."

"Wow. This is all seems so unreal."Adam said. "You can really do this?"

"Actually, we can."

"I don't understand." Adam said. Erica wrote down a number on a piece of paper, folded it and gave it to Adam.

"Can you write or transfer a check for that much?" He looked at it.

"Yeah. But why would I need to?"

"If you can put up that much towards the full total, I'll take care of the rest. Then I can give it back to you as a signing bonus."

"Really?" Erica nodded. "Ok. I think we can do this."

"Don't I get in on this part?" Simon asked.

"Not until you get an official quote."

"What will you do with it?"

"I'll set up a meeting, bring the letter and simply get ready to transfer the money. I'll even pack up and mail the masters myself to make sure I have them all and they're not trying to double cross me."

"And you're sure they'll go for it?"

"Yes, and I'm sure they don't want to see me in court. My lawyers and I don't play. There's a reason FOX News is a part of 522 Productions."

"Duly noted." Simon commented.


	4. The Change

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. In addition, there is no disrespect to RCA they just happen to be caught up in my fic.

**Warning:** See Chapter 1

**A/N:** Sorry for the lateness. I scrapped the chapter I had written because it didn't fit what I've sketched out for this fic. All is good. Comments are good too. If you're on twitter you can follow me (at symbol) **sissouthernink**. It was too long with the numbers. I will try my best to follow back. :)

Chapter 2: The Change

Once Simon was back in L.A., he set up the meeting with RCA and told them what Erica told him to say. He was very surprised when it worked. He looked down at the letter that he'd received and was pleased by the fact that no one suspected his duplicity. Maybe he was so duplicitous already that it didn't really matter. Too bad that Adam had to find out the way that he did. But what else could Simon do? It was a bad situation he just would rather that Adam not know that he was a participant. A reluctant one, but a participant nonetheless.

Once Erica received the letter, she called Adam to let him know. She had to gear herself to deliver him some bad news.

"So how's it looking?"

"Not good. They have listed the value of everything they have for you and it's far under value. My buying you out of your contract will seem like going to a sale at Wal-Mart."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that your body of work for RCA should be worth more than $30 million."

"Is that what they say I'm worth?" He asked excitedly.

"No." Erica could hear the shock and disappointment in the breath he released.

"What? Then what is my value?"

"Ten point five million." His silence was scary. "That's the catalogue, masters and all the albums."

"Erica, are you _**serious**_? I'm only worth _**ten point five million**_ to them?"

"It's chump change. I got twelve as a bonus on the reality show I was on that started this company."

"All the money I've made for them and that's what my value is? Fucking ridiculous."

"Yeah. Disheartening I know. That's why I feed my artists' creativity. Happy artists create dollars."

"Wow."

"Don't loose heart my dear; I've got this. This is my on duty week with the kids so I can't go right away, but I have already made an appointment for Monday. It won't be long before you'll be a part of the 522 Productions Family."

"I still can't believe you're going to pull this off."

"Just watch me."  
_

Monday morning found Erica Wilson-Harper in a conference room at RCA records waiting on their executives. She was more than prepared. She had the newest edition of Billboard Magazine there to gloat about her successes if she needed it. And the question she wanted answered the most was why they really were rejecting Adam's album. They knew Adam was out and proud to be gay. Saying that he was a novelty was just insane. RCA was about to let one of their top record sellers go. Oh well, finder's keeper's loser's weepers. She knew a moneymaker when she heard it and this album they were passing on was going to make big money.

"Well, Mrs. Wilson-Harper what can we do for you today?"

"I would like to buy one of your artists out of their contract and I'm prepared to transfer funds today." The executives laughed. The mostly white males didn't think highly of this Southern Black Woman sitting in front of them. She knew that from how they rejected the music she created with Adam.

"What makes you think we have an artist that we can let go? All of our artists are happy."

"Are you sure?" They seemed to look at each other in confusion. They didn't know how she knew. "I have it on good authority that Adam Lambert is not happy. You've rejected his last submission for the label and I hear he's been label shopping."

"That's just a rumor. Beside's Simon is taking care of that."

"Is he? By telling Adam what he's worth so he can stay?" The executives looked uneasy. "See what you don't know that is that I was willing to let Adam record those songs and release the album under a pseudonym. It's a great album, even if my songs weren't on there. It would have been a great seller, limited edition, a rare find in about five years. And you wouldn't have seen a dime. Then I got to thinking, what if I could get Adam out of his contract? Then he could record it as Adam Lambert, make twice as much and you still wouldn't see a dime."

"You don't have enough money for that."

"Don't I?" She asked.

"I doubt you do." One exec replied.

"Still underestimating me huh? Well, I happen to have a quote that you sent to Simon-" Erica reached into her folder and pulled out the quote from the company letterhead. "And I also have a quote from an outside appraiser who appraised the following items much higher in value. But since you valued everything you own by Adam Lambert to be ten point five million, I'm prepared to go a few dollars more and pay you fourteen million."

"Fourteen?"

"Yes, it's nowhere near what my appraiser submitted but if what you are willing to sell it for is ten point five, then I'm willing to pay fourteen." They looked at each other.

"We need to discuss this. Could you please-"

"Yes, I'll gladly wait outside." Erica stepped outside the office and sat politely as other execs were called to the boardroom. No doubt, they were trying to find out who her appraiser was. They would never find that out. It was a secret and if she ever told, she'd have to kill someone.

A little over and hour had passed and no one had come out of the office. _I love moments like these_, she thought as she smirked. At this point, she imagined that they were trying to weigh their options and beginning to feel that they were selling themselves short. While she was celebrating her victory in her mind, she received a text from one of her California lawyers telling her that he was on his way up. Wyatt stepped off the elevator with all the necessary paperwork to write up the deal. He was the epitome of cool.

"What is up with the smile?"

"I think I just bought my company an awesome Christmas present."

"They still thinking about it?"

"Been in for over an hour."

"An hour huh? You must have put that magic on them."

"Nah, I just made them an offer they really couldn't refuse."

"You ready for this?"

"Always ready." Ten minutes later, someone came out and welcomed her back in. Everyone sat around the table and she introduced Wyatt.

"You brought your lawyer?"

"Of course. I am serious people. Did you think I wasn't?"

"Well-"One exec replied stammering.

"Are we ready to write the contract?" She asked.

"I guess we should get started then."

The group spent the next forty-five minutes hashing out the details with RCA not realizing the gravity of this contract. Before everything was completely finished, Erica had one request.

"I want to know why you really rejected the submission. You know how Adam is, why shy away from him now?" They looked at each other bashfully but agreed that she could know. After all, she paid for it.

"Well, we might as well tell you. The world was going to find out in a year or so after the debut, but have found another gay artist that we want to support and we don't want competing gay artists on our label." Erica was appalled. How dare they?

"First of all, that is the most **asinine **excuse I've _**ever**_ heard. Everyone on the label competes with everyone else. Then the label competes with other labels; that's the nature of the business. You know this. You're saying that you don't want competing gay artists on one label. How do you know that's not the case right now?"

"What?"

"Not all artists are comfortable being out. I currently have ten gay artists on my label. Only six are out to their fans. Everyone on your label could be gay and you wouldn't even know it! But you know what, it's all good. I would love to have Adam Lambert be my eleventh gay artist on my label. Let's get this deal finished."

It was a week later when Adam Lambert arrived back at the 522 Productions offices. He was anxious to find out what had gone on. Erica asked him bring some clothes to the office but didn't say why. He was hoping it would be for his introduction to the label shoot, but he didn't want to get too excited just in case RCA said no. Trevor showed him into her office where he waited for her. A few minutes later, she joined him.

"Hello Adam." They greeted each other with a hug and kisses on the cheek.

"Hey honey how are you?"

"I'm so excited about everything going on around me. How about you?"

"I'm good, anxious but good."

"Come sit and let me put you out of your misery." They sat at the conference table and as she gathered some papers together, Adam decided to ask about the clothes.

"What's the purpose of the wardrobe you had me bring?"

"The jeans and your choice of white shirt? All the artists on this label are photographed in that to show family unity."

"So that means…" She pushed the papers in front of Adam.

"It means that if you sign this contract that you will be a member of the 522 Production Family."

"Oh. My. God. You actually pulled it off."

"I told you I would. They never knew what hit them."

"Well, did you at least find out why they rejected the album?"

"They have a new up and coming gay artist that they want to nurture and they don't want competing gay artists on the same label."

"That sounds like pure bullshit."

"I agree, and I told them so. At any rate, they are four million to the good for their initial investment in you." Adam picked up the papers and began reading through them.

"So what's my requirement?"

"One plus one then an option."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. I don't believe in signing artists to long drawn out contracts. The point being that by the time you've done the first album, you pretty much know if you want to stay. We do a second album for good measure and if you don't want to stay, you activate your option to leave. If you're happy, your option is to stay."

"And what will I sign then?"

"We'll talk about it when we get there." Adam read through each page carefully before he signed then came to the last page.

"What's this?"

"Oh that. The first one is a hush clause. RCA agreed to officially drop you from their roster on a certain date. I did that so they wouldn't say they dropped you before we're ready to say we signed you. So even though you're signing with us today you can't talk about it for thirty days."

"Um…ok."

"So no tweeting or facebooking about it. You can say big things are coming and you can give out the date but that's it. We've got something huge planned and you're going to be a part of it."

"Am I allowed to ask?"

"Of course. We have nine, you make it ten, new artists to join the family. But we aren't telling anybody about them until that date there. We are going to take over BET's 106 and Park for a week. Each day we will introduce two new 'family members'. It's so hush-hush only five people at BET know what's going on. I think you'll be Wednesday along with Slim Powell and the Beats."

"I'm not really a 106 and Park demographic, am I?"

"You'd be surprised who's listening to what these days. It'll be fine."

"And what is this morality clause?"

"Well, you know we're a clean label- so no glorifying of drugs, alcohol, sex, no profanity, no bashing of any kind."

"Oh."

"Don't be misled, all of our artists have artistic reign, but I _will_ let you know when your toes are on the line."

"Cool." Adam signed the last pages and handed them back to Erica.

"Great. Charlie will be here as soon as he gets out of court and you will have your copy by the time you leave later today."

"Good. Now what?" she held up a finger to pause him and called Trevor.

"Can you call the team in? Thanks." She turned to Adam. "Your 522 Team will be here in a just a moment."

"My Team."

"Yes, RCA made it clear that Simon and who they assigned to you were not coming with you. Therefore you have new management team." They heard a knock at the door. "Come in." Adam saw five faces that looked a little familiar but he wasn't sure.

"Hey everybody." He said.

"Adam let me introduce you to your new team. This is John Vick, your manger."

"It's a great honor to be working with you." John said.

"Same here."

"This is your booking agent, Lyric Scott."

"Beautiful name."

"Thanks, welcome aboard."

"Your music manager, David Balfour."

"Cool, I've heard of you. Looking forward to working with you."

"Same here." David replied.

"This is Terra Chang, Promotions Manager."

"Nice to finally meet you."

"And last but not least Noelle Thomas-Pen, your accountant."

"Nice to meet you Adam."

"This is cool."

"They all answer to John and he answers to me. We'll figure out some retreat time for your personal team and them so they can become as one over you."

"Cool." Adam said.

"And right now," Lyric said looking at her watch, "we have you scheduled for some time in front of the camera. You've got your clothes?"

"Right here." He said pointing to his small suitcase.

"Good. Follow me and we'll get started." He turned to Erica.

"Ok, so I guess I'll see you later then?"

"I will be up to check on you in a bit."

As Lyric and Adam rode the elevator up to the photography studios, she discussed what the next few days would be like. He would be doing photo shoots for a couple of days, interviews that would appear on the website and Dave would be working with him on what they would do for the 106 and Park reveal.

"Busy little bees aren't we?"

"Yes and with Christmas in two weeks, Erica wants as much done as possible so we all can take a decent break with our families. The pictures and interviews will be ready probably by next week. Ted and his crew will activate them as you guys are announced on the show so the fans will have instant access."

"Wow, that's quick."

"Yeah, they're adding extra stuff to the servers so it won't crash. They're going to test it by sending out a special Christmas message on Twitter and Facebook."

"How will that work?"

"Our research shows that the most a link is viewed is right when it's tweeted. Nobody knows who's doing the Christmas message it'll just say 'click here for a special Christmas message'. We're banking on all the fans viewing and retweeting."

"Who do you think will be doing the message?"

"This year she'll probably do it herself. She's had someone else do it every year before."

They stepped off the elevator on a floor Adam hadn't been on before. He could hear music blaring from everywhere. There were six studios fanning from the long hallway and people moving from place to place. Adam followed her to the first studio on the left.

"Hey Kai, I'm here with Adam."

"Hi Adam welcome to the label." Kai replied as she shook his hand.

"Thanks. I'm all ready to get glammed up."

"Oh, I didn't know I was shooting you today." Lyric looked at her sheet.

"Yeah, my sheet says it's you."

"Ugh, did Silas forget to get the memo to you again? I'm shooting Jack Sheets and the Duvets album cover. If Silas keeps this up, he'll be fired. I think you're across the hall with Ben."

"Ok, we'll try there." Adam waved good-bye to Kai and followed Lyric across the hall. What they saw excited Adam so much that he just knew they were in the right place.

"Wow, this is going to be a great shoot. Erica knows just what I like to see, half-naked men!" Adam said referring to the five shirtless men who were now being placed to the photographer's specifications. One guy seemed to catch Adam's smile and threw one back at him.

"Ben, are you doing Adam's shoot?" Lyric asked.

"No that I know of. I'm shooting the Natural man pictures for the book. Try Kai."

"She told us to come here." Lyric checked the sheet Ben's assistant had. "Well, just great you're not even on this list."

"Let me go and find out for you." The assistant said.

"Thanks." Lyric replied. She turned to Adam. "Since we're here I might as well introduce you to your label mates. Ben can we step in your shot for a sec to make introductions?"

"Go ahead, I gotta adjust the lights." Lyric motioned for Adam to follow her.

"Hey guys, I have a new label mate for you to meet." The five men came closer to her. "Adam, this is our male R&B group Southern Gentlemen, fellas meet our newest family member, Adam Lambert."

"You mean they're not eye candy for my photo shoot? Damn!" He asked pouting then they all laughed. "Just kidding. Really, I didn't recognize some of you…and with your shirts off."

"Welcome aboard. I'm Louis Ramón." The Latino said shaking his hand. "Everyone calls me Lou."

"Thanks Lou."

"I'm Howard Bell." He was the only white person in the group.

"I'm Sam Huang." The only Asian. They shook hands. "Despite popular opinion I was born and raised here in Memphis."

"I can hear it in the accent. Great to meet you." Adam replied.

"I'm Ricky Jones."

"Yea, I remember your voice from the reality show. The only bass who tried out for the group."

"You got it." Ricky replied.

"And last but not least…" Adam said turning to the man who smiled at him a few minutes earlier.

"I'm Sebastian James Kyle III. The guys call me Bas, everyone else calls me James." When they shook, it was as if they had both been moving on carpet; there was a natural electric shock. But they were standing on a wooden floor. Their hands seemed to linger after they shook and Adam could feel himself blush, but he wasn't sure why.

"What should I call you then?" Adam said in a flirty voice.

"Whatever you're comfortable with." James replied smiling and making Adam blush even more, as if that were possible.

"Ok, James it is then." Just then, Ben's assistant came back in.

"Ok Lyric, you guys are in Studio F with Gene."

"Thank you so much Kim." Lyric replied.

"Alright fellas, lights are adjusted. Let's get started." Ben said.

"Maybe I'll see you around." James said.

"Maybe." Adam replied as he reluctantly released James's hand. Lyric tugged Adam's shirt.

"We're at the end of the hall." Adam took the handle of his suitcase and followed Lyric down the hall, trying to get a last glance at James.

After meeting Gene, the stylist set about getting Adam's hair and make-up done. While she was working, Adam couldn't help but think about the gorgeous man he'd just met. He guessed they were both about the same height- 6 ft1. James looked him straight in the eye; most guys he was interested in were shorter than he was. They were also, what you would call pretty boys. These guys were somewhat feminine, diva-ish, wearing makeup and glitter like Adam. James was not feminine at all.

His skin color reminded Adam of toffee candy- smooth and a beautiful tan. James's muscles we hard like hard toffee and defined as if he had been chiseled from the finest marble or most precious wood. He had the most beautiful hazel green eyes and brightest smile Adam had ever seen. When the stylist had Adam close his eyes to apply the eyeliner, he imagined what kissing James's full lips would be like. He smirked and blushed again.

Erica came up and checked on him as promised. Gene had taken the white shirt and blue jeans shots, some of him in leather and lace and the stylist was changing Adam's hair and makeup for the others. She glanced over the previous shots.

"Very nice. I like these." She clicked the screen and made some notes for the one she wanted to show up on his artist profile first.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She asked as she scrolled through some of the other shots.

"The other artists were so damn fine!"

"You didn't know that? Wait, who did you meet?"

"No I didn't know and I met Southern Gentlemen. Oh. My. God. James is so damn sexy. It could have just been me but it seemed like there was a shock when we shook hands. And we lingered a bit. I don't usually go for straight guys like that but wow…" Erica laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, honey your gaydar _really_ is off. James is as gay as you are."

"Shut up!" He replied as she nodded. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. You didn't get that from him?"

"James no; Lou yea."

"Lou? No Lou isn't gay."

"Then my gaydar needs adjusting. James really is gay?"

"Yea. He's out to the group, his family and friends but not his fans. That's his choice and I will abide by his wishes until he's ready. He came to me when he wanted to come out to the fellas. For a while there I didn't think they were gonna make it. The therapist was a huge help. They wouldn't be together if he hadn't been there."

"Wow. So why is he hiding it? Wouldn't he feel much freer?"

"He wants to eventually. He wanted to wait because in the black community and his family being from the islands, there is an air of homophobia. And he had a fear that if on their first album that people knew he was gay, no one would buy the album or support their music."

"And he thinks something is going to change?"

"By the time he decides to come out, it might."

"He's just so fine. And he's not the type of guy I usually go for. He's not a pretty boy and all that. He's so masculine and I don't know what else to say."

"Maybe I can arrange a date for you guys."

"Oh, I couldn't; I'd be too nervous."

"Adam Lambert _nervous_? The same Adam Lambert who kissed a guy on stage during his first official TV performance Adam Lambert?"

"Yes, me. I don't know. As forward and fearless as I am about a lot of things, serious stuff like this scares me a little."

"Oh please. Stop being silly! I'm sure James would love to at least show you around town."

"Not that I just want to change the subject, but what was their photo shoot about?"

"Oh we are shooting a coffee table book of sorts based on the men associated on 522 Productions. My husband is even in there as the First Man of 522. The pictures are based on The Business man that wears a suit. The Gentleman in eveningwear. The Athletic Man in sports wear. The Casual Man in jeans and a t-shirt and the Natural Man in some kind of underwear or au natural."

"Can I be in the book?"

"Sure. Ben might be able to shoot a few of you today when Gene finishes."

"Cool."

It was a few hours later and James had wandered into Studio F after his dance rehearsal. He still had his workout clothes on and hadn't taken a shower yet. He was coming up to see how much longer Adam might be. Erica made the suggestion to him that Adam needed someone to show him around town. He was going to ask Adam if he was interested in dinner and a ride around the city.

Ben was taking a few Natural Man pictures of Adam. He had Adam in a bed of burgundy sheets that just made his Goth-style pale skin even more beautiful to James. He could tell that Adam had been working out; he had some nice defined muscles. They weren't as defined as James's but they were nice to look at. He was shocked at how warm his face was and how giddy he felt when he saw Adam. Before he could say anything to Adam, Ben had seen him out of the corner of his eye.

"James!"

"Yo Ben, what's up?"

"I could use your muscles in a few shots with Adam here." Adam's eyebrows rose in surprise at the suggestion.

"My muscles?"

"Yeah. See how Adam is laying there in the bed? I think if you were next to him, not showing your face just your muscles against his skin that it would be a good look." James thought a minute. "Come on, no one will know it's you. And it's a body shot anyway." James shrugged his shoulders and said ok. Adam's nerves dropped and started swimming in his stomach at the thought that James would be half-naked next to him.

Ben set up the shot so that James was laying face down into the pillow, his back to the camera and his right arm around Adam's waist. The sheet was up around his waist, showing his left leg presenting after sex rumpled sheets. The other side of the sheet was draped over Adam's right leg with the edge barely covering his groin area; he was spread eagle and his right leg was between James's legs. Adam was propped against the pillows, facing the camera with his right arm resting on James's back. While Ben was adjusting the light, James took the opportunity to ask Adam out.

"I'm sorry I smell. We had a dance rehearsal after our shoot earlier. I wasn't expecting to be a part of your shoot."

"It's ok. I wasn't expecting to see you either."

"I was really coming up to see if you had any dinner plans. It was pointed out to me that you haven't had the chance to take a ride around the city yet. So I was going to ask you to dinner and show you around, since this will be your recording home for a while."

"Are you only asking me out because Erica suggested it?"

"No. I think we caught each other's eyes when we met earlier. Something was in the air when we shook. I think we owe it to each other to see what that was."

"Glad I wasn't the only one who felt that."

"See, we're on the same page already."

"What did you have in mind? I don't know any Memphis restaurants. And I need to stay away from the paparazzi. I'm supposed to keep this record deal quiet until the 106 and Park reveal."

"Oh, I have plenty of awesome places we could eat without being seen. I use them all the time."

"I'll let you pick then, since you're the expert. What time did you have in mind?"

"Well, I need to shower."

"Yeah you do. Don't get me wrong it's quite manly and a little intoxicating but-"

"I need a shower. Are you going back to your hotel after this?"

"I guess I could. Then I could change clothes."

"I'll pick you up around seven?"

"Ok, we'll exchange numbers when we're done. And I'll tell you where I'm staying."

"Cool."


End file.
